Tsunami
by Kontradiction
Summary: On Kens 16th birthday he discovers that he is the Tsunami, the one fated to distroy the Universe. The powers of good must stop him. The only problem is... Ken doesn't want to distroy the universe...


Tsunami  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't own Digimon, if I did it would not be a children's show. This story is an AU and contains Daiken/Kensuke. It uses psychic and spiritual terms and may not be entirely correct.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Medium By K-chan  
  
"It's almost time again." The high priestess looked out the tower window. "Soon the Tsunami will break free. We must act swiftly. He's not yet ready." The young apprentice looked doubtful. "But how will you know if you don't give him a chance?" The woman turned to look at the sometimes way-ward child. "Daisuke, once the Tsunami is released it can not be contained." "I don't understand. Why not?" "Once you drop a pebble in a pond can you contain the ripples?" She asked patiently. "So the Tsunami starts off small and gets bigger over time?" Daisuke tried to grasp the concept. "Yes; and no. It is like the wave for which it is named. Once started it builds, unstoppable, to the point of a terrific destructive force." She lectured. "The Tsunami shall be birthed and He, the blessed and cursed one shall have the power to destroy existence'." The apprentice continued to look confused. "Do not worry yourself, Dear One. We know what we are doing. Now, would you please go and see if Taichi has arrived?" He bowed. "Yes Sora."  
  
=========  
  
I sighed at the annoying flickering at the corner of my eye. It looked like the dark profile of a person standing in the corner of my classroom. But no matter how quickly I turned my head I couldn't catch a decent look at it. Sure, I'd seen apparitions and that sort of thing before. I've been having visitations from spirits ever since I was a young boy. I mean, they scared me at first but I eventually got used to it. But this thing had been following me for almost a week now. It hadn't tried to make contact or any mischief. You know, the usual stuff; it just seemed content to follow me wherever I went. And that was what was bothering me; it was like it was waiting for something; but what.? "Hey cheer up Birthday Boy! I know maths is boring, but it's not that bad!" Whispers Miyako Inue. "What are you talking about?" I whisper back. She gives me a weird look. "Jeeze Ichijouji. You've been twitching all lesson. Anyone would think you've got fleas!" I sigh and shake my head. I'm a Medium; and I'm not talking about shirt size here either. A Medium is someone who can see and talk to spirits. It's not like I'm a clairvoyant who can pick up memories off objects. Or psychic who can read peoples futures. Spirits just contact me when they have something to tell their loved ones. And Yeah, occasionally I do have the odd vision or two. Anyway, My friends have no idea, and I intend to keep it to keep it that way. They'd probably think I was a freak.  
  
=========  
  
The bell rang and school was finally over. Miyako and I met with Takeru and Iori out the front of the soccer field. Today was my sixteenth birthday; so we were all going over to my house for a sleepover. I know what you're thinking, a sleepover? I thought you said you were sixteen, not ten! Well you can stick it where the sun don't shine for all I care! Sleepovers happen to be great fun and since they were fun we never out-grew them. My parents had gone to America for the month on a business trip and couldn't make it home. Not that I minded, now we had the house all to ourselves.  
  
We were taking a short cut through the park, Miyako was trying to convince Iori that it would be a good idea to hire a male stripper and Takeru was busy trying not to fall over laughing. I was giggling (a little girlishly; but wild horses couldn't drag that from me) when I saw my mother. She was just standing in the middle of the park, as plain as day, watching me and her expression was so sad, like she felt extremely sorry for me. I felt cold. I knew what this meant. "I'll meet you guys at my place!" I shout racing for the nearest pay phone. I hurriedly forced five dollars into the slot and punched in my mothers mobile number so fast I almost broke my finger and sweated while I listened to it ring. Okay, If you want to know anything about apparitions it's this: If you see some one you know and they look calm or blank, chances are that they are projecting by accident and it doesn't really mean anything. But if they look sad then it can only mean one thing they have or are going to die. "Hello? Ichijouji, Hiroshi speaking." I almost burst into tears; Thank God, she was alive! "Mama? It's me, Ken. Where are you?" I ask trying not to panic. "Hello Ken sweetie. I'm on the subway right now. Why?" "Is there anyone on the carriage with you? Where's papa?" "Your father's at a conference." She's starting to sound worried. "There's a young man in here with me." I look up; my mothers' apparition is standing right next to me. She still looks sad and nods her head slowly, confirming that the young man is the one who is going to kill her. "Don't panic mama, but get to another carriage. One with more people." "Okay. Just a moment." I here the squeak of the door and the roar of the train which is abruptly silenced. "There's plenty of people in this carriage. Now what's going on Ken?" My knees feel weak and I think I really am going to start crying with relief. The apparition faded away before my eyes; she was smiling happily. "I'm sorry mama, but I was in the park when I saw an image of you. You looked very sad. It's gone now and it was smiling when it left." "My goodness!" Gasped my mother she sounded how I felt, she knew what it had meant. Both My parents know about my gift. I guess it's kind of hard to miss your four-year-old son crying about dead people in his bedroom. Plus it helps when your mother is a Witch and your father is a Clairvoyant. I guess you could say it runs in the family? But seriously, my father comes from a long line of Clairvoyants, Psychics and Seers (people who have visions) and my mothers' family is a respected coven of Witches and Mediums. Now when I say Witch I don't mean old hags (unless you're talking about my Grand-nana Onu) with green skin and warts who go around killing babies for potions. What I'm talking about are people who have an energy wellspring and can use that energy to make spiritual shields, wards, that sort of thing. Although a Witch can do spells like hexes or good luck charms, you won't see one lighting a fire with her or his (they can be males too) mind or throwing around bolts of lightning. You get the idea that family reunions can be a bit weird. Both Grand-nana Onu and Grand-dame Ichijouji are pretty disappointed in me. I'm not to sure why, but every time they see me they shake their heads and say 'What a waste.' Don't they sound like sweet little old ladies? "Ken? Are you still there?" Oops! I forgot that I was on the phone to mama. "Yes, sorry mama, I was thinking." I apologise. "I was just saying that I'll call you tonight, when your father gets back to the hotel. All right?" "Okay mama." "It sounds like you're getting stronger Ken. Maybe you should ring Nanna or Grand-dame." I make a pained noise. "Do I have to?" "Okay, we'll be visiting them both when we get back next week anyway. You can talk to them then." "Yes mama. I'm out of credit, I have to go now. Talk to you tonight, okay? Bye mamma!" I quickly hang up the phone before she can press the issue. Great! I save her life and this is how she repays me? But that's my family for you.  
  
=========  
  
When I arrived home I wasn't terribly surprised to find that Takeru had picked the lock on my door and all three of them were sitting on my couch. Once again Miyako and Iori were having a heated 'debate'. "I don't understand how you can believe in shit like that!" Iori was shouting when I entered. "Well it does work! If you'd give it a chance you'd believe it too!" "um, do I want to know?" I asked Takeru who shrugged. "Miya bought a Ouija Board and wants to try it. Iori thinks it's a load of bull shit and told her she wasted her money." I had to wince. My parents and I had moved to Odaiba two years ago and if there's one thing I've learnt in all that time about Miyako it's that she takes anything supernatural very seriously. "What do you think Ken?" she asked, "Wanna give it a try?" I bit my lip hesitantly. "Um, I don't know Miya. My parents don't like me playing around with stuff like that." Okay, at least that wasn't a lie. My mother had said that if she ever caught me playing with an Ouija Board, she'd send me to Nanna and Grand-dame for proper training. Hiroshi Ichijouji only needs to mention my Grand parents and the subject at hand will be instantly dropped. When using a Ouija Board you open a portal to the other realm and invite a spirit to come to you. It can actually be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing, as both evil and good can answer your invitation. The best way to go about it is to call a spirit you know. "Oh come on Ken! You're just too chicken." Teased Miyako. "Your 'rents are in America, they'll never know." Okay, so she does have a point there. And I've always wondered what it'd be like. But still. "We only want to talk to Yamato." She wheedled. "and it's safer to summon some one instead of inviting any spirit who happens to be wandering by." I was surprised that she knew this, it seemed Miyako had finally found the right books. Of course now I couldn't say no. The year before I moved to Odaiba Takerus older brother Yamato had been killed in a car accident. I guess he would have been around Takerus age now. It was the main reason his parent split up. I sighed in defeat. Takeru was my best friend; he deserved to be able to talk to his brother. I couldn't take this chance away from him. "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
=========  
  
A man in his mid twenties entered the Garden of Eden. Though he was rather short, the bush of brown hair on his head made up for any missing height. He had tanned skin and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He approached a woman dressed in a snowy white robe sitting at a petite crystal table. "You're late Taichi." The High priestess took a sip from her cup of tea. The young man bowed. "I apologise, High Priestess. But I was gathering vital information." Sora flapped an impatient hand. "Oh, think nothing of it Taichi. If you thought it was important, then I trust your judgement. Now, what have you to tell me?" The young man sat down across from the holy woman and selected one of the cookies from off the trey. "Tonight is the night to act. The kids powers are getting stronger, He saw a Future-type apparition of his mother this afternoon. He was able to stop her rightful journey into the Realm. As impossible as it may seem, I don't think he realises what he's doing." She sighed and set the cup aside. "The hour is later than we first thought. You are right Taichi, tonight is the night. But we must plan this carefully; I want to cause as little distress to the boy as possible. He maybe the Tsunami, but he is above all, a innocent child." Taichi nodded, munching on his cookie. "He and his friends are planning a Ouija reading, they would be opening the gateway for us." Sora nodded. "The only problem would be if Sakura Onu and Umi Ichijouji tried to stop us." He continued. Sora shook her head, sending the teardrop sapphire on her tiara dancing. "No, have a deal with Onu and Ichijouji, they will not to interfere. The only one we have to worry about is his Spirit Guardian. We have no control over him, as he acts in the child's immediate best interests." "Osamu Ichijouji?" The brunette reached for another cookie. "I had a quiet run-in with him a few days back, I don't think the boy noticed." "Really?" The Priestess was astonished; Ichijouji san was a hard spirit to find. "What do you think of him?" She asked. Indeed, Sora had met him only twice, both times involving the Tsunami. At those incidents Sora had been. Impressed. Taichi shrugged. "He came across as a rational and logical fellow, slightly less so when it involves the boy. Intelligent, mysterious, tongue sharper than a razor, really cares for the kid. And powerful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was even more powerful than yourself." "Osamu was selected to be the next High Priest, mainly because of his level of power. We never considered that he'd become a Spirit Guardian." Divulged Sora. Taichi brushed the cookie crumbs from his shirt. "Tonight then?" "Yes, come to us when the time is right." Taichi nodded and left. From where he was hiding in the bushes Daisuke was intrigued, this Tsunami person sounded interesting. He couldn't wait to meet him; he wondered what he was like.  
  
=========  
  
"All right mama, I love you too. Okay, bye." I hung up the phone with a sigh. "Stop stalling Ichijouji, and get that tight little ass of yours over here!" Called Miyako impatiently. Iori snorted and I heard a thwak followed by his yelp of pain. "I'm coming." I hesitate then quickly stuff the amethyst ball on the desk into my pocket. Amethyst is for revitalising, energising and protection. Normally I can't use stones, that's a witches talent, but mama spelled this one for me; it's specifically for protection. I join the others in the lounge room. We sit in a small circle with the Ouija Board in the middle. I'm troubled for a moment when I see the black figure standing in the room out of the corner of my eye. "Okay, put the index finger of your right hand on the pointer like this." Miyako instructed and we all complied. "Then we go in a clock wise circle and say your name, the name of the spirit of who you're trying to reach and what he is to you. Got that?" We all nod. "Okay TK, you go first." The blond took a deep breath. "I am Takeru Takashi, and I call upon Yamato Ishida, my brother." Next it was Ioris turn. "I am Iori Hida, and I call upon Yamato Ishida, brother of Takeru Takashi." I was shocked when the symbols on the board flashed briefly. "I am Miyako Inue, and I call upon Yamato Ishida, brother to Takeru Takashi." The symbols were glowing now, but it was a spiritual glow, I could still make out the black paint on the board. I was the only one who could see the ghostly light, and now it was my turn. "I am Kennith Ichijouji, and I call upon Yamato Ishida, brother of Takeru Takashi." The glow flared and went out. Well, that was a big waste of time. I look around the lounge room, nothing has changed. I look at my friends and blink. There's a tall blond guy standing behind Takeru. It's impossible to miss the family resemblance; they both have blond hair, blue eyes (though the strangers are more slanted) and they even have the same nose. While Takeru is my best friend, I have to admit that his brother was a lot more attractive. "Is Yamato Ishida present?" Called Miyako. Grinning the blond lent forwards and pushed the pointer to 'Yes'. I gasped, having completely forgotten that I was touching the pointer. It felt as though my finger were glued to it. Yamato winked and blew me a kiss before laughing at my startled expression. "Ha ha, Miya." Said Iori weakly. "We all know you pushed it." "But. I didn't" "Yamato?" Squeaked Takeru. "What did you want to be when you grew up?" Yamato rolled his eyes and began pushing the pointer around. 'R O C K S T A R' TK gasped. "It is Yama!" "What's it like to be dead?" Asked Miyako eagerly. 'B O R I N G' "Yama, the day you died. um, we had a fight. Can you forgive me?" "I'd forgotten about that." The spirit confided, pushing the pointer to 'Y E S' so quickly that it almost dislocated my arm. "This is a waste of time, you could just tell them my answers." He said. I shook my head. "No." "'No' what?" Asked Miya. Shit. I'd forgotten that I was supposed to be pretending that I couldn't see spirits. "You know, you're kind of cute." Yamato bantered, pushing around the pointer. My eyes widened with horror when I realised what he was writing. 'K E N C A N S E E M E' Slowly I looked up to see all my friends staring at me. "You can see spirits?" Iori asked me doubtfully. "NO!" I scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous!" 'Y E S' "Don't lie to your friends, Ken." Grinned Yamato. "I'm not lying!" I shouted then snapped my mouth shut as I noticed my friends watching me ague with the empty air. 'Y E S Y O U A R E' I felt my face go red and ground my teeth. I'm not what you'd call graceful under pressure. "You might as well confess and get it over with. They know now any way." Advised the dead blond. "Thanks to you." I gritted out. "Okay! Fine! I can! There, are you happy Yamato? You are so lucky that you're already dead." "Oh wow Ken! I can't believe you're a Medium!" Squealed Miyako. "Yeah, what ever." I pulled my finger off the pointer, breaking the circle. "You don't have to pretend to be my friends." Miya pulled me into a tight hug. "What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped. "You all think I'm a freak now." I mumbled into her shirt. "Don't be such a dickhead Ichijouji!" She scoffed slapping me lightly on the back of my head. "We all think it's cool. Right guys?" Iori nodded looking slightly confused. "Can you really see Yamato?" Asked Takeru eagerly. "Where is he?" "He's standing right behind you." I said and instantly regretted it as TK turned but couldn't see his brother. Yamato also seemed hurt by the way his younger brothers eyes passed right over him. "Yama, it's been three years since the accident. but it still hurts, I miss you so much." Tears welled in Takerus eyes. Yamato was crying too. "I miss you too. But you don't have to worry, I'll always be watching out for you." Dutifully I repeated his words. Takeru gave a watery smile. "I hope you're not watching all the time." Yamato laughed. "Okay, maybe not always." I repeated the words then froze. Something felt wrong. I looked at Yamato, he seemed suddenly wary too. Some thing's going on, and I don't like it one bit! Miyako shivered. "Ugh! I think someone just stepped on my grave." "What's going on Ken?" Asked Takeru looking around the room uneasily. Iori was rubbing the goose bumps on his arms. "I'm not sure. Yamato? Do you know what's happening?" "I can feel something. unnatural." He hugged TK who, to my surprise, seemed to sense what his brother was doing and hugged him back. "I have to go." He began to fade away when the feeling suddenly skyrocketed. "Ken! Look out!" Shouted the barely visible Yamato in warning. I spun away just in time as an indiscernible blur whooshed past me. "What happened Ken?" Asked Iori in alarm. "There's someone else here. SHIT!" Once again I barley avoided the blur. "OSAMU! HELP ME!" There was a crash as Osamu intercepted the Spirit, knocking them both over the coffee table and the bowl of potpourri hit the floor. I caught sight of my Spirit Guardian and my assailant. Osamu's wild blue hair was even more untidy than usual and he wore jeans and a white dress shirt. I hadn't ever seen the attacker before. He had tanned skin and a ridiculous amount of brown hair. I did recall the feel of him though. It was the spirit who'd been following me. I scrambled over to my friends and stuffed my hand into my pocket, pulling out the amethyst globe. "Here." I thrust it into Miyas hands. "Everyone touch this. AH!" Something hauled me back before I could touch the protective stone. I tried to bat the Spirit away but couldn't reach. Osamu let go of the first Spirit and pulled the second off me and threw her against the wall causing the photos hung there to smash. The second Spirit had long wavy brown hair and wore a pale pink dress. The male Spirit grabbed me and began to drag me away from my friends. "Osamu!" The blue haired spirit sent out a blast of energy that threw the other two across the room. Pain shot up my leg as I landed awkwardly, twisting my ankle. My guardian Spirit spun around and was surprised when a second female with short ginger hair pushed at him, using her energies to knock him to the ground. The two other spirits lunge at me hauling me into the air. Osamu tried to reach me but is thrown back by the red head. Blue light as dark as his hair pooled in his hand and flings it at the strong spirit. She dodged it and I actually feel a wave of icy heat. Blinking I looked over my shoulder to see that they were taking me into my parents bedroom.  
  
=========  
  
Miyako watched in horror as Ken struggled against empty air; several more ornaments broke for no apparent reason. Her friend was pulled into Mr and Mrs Ichijoujis bedroom. "Take this, I'm going after Ken." She passed the amethyst ball to Iori and ran into the room. She gasped at what she saw. Ken was being pulled to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. The surface of the mirror was rippling as though it were water instead of glass. "Help me Miya!" Screamed Ken, struggling against his invisible captor. His eyes widened as he felt the cool surface of the mirror press against his back and give. "Oh God, Ken!" She leapt forwards and caught one of his hands but she wasn't strong enough to stop him sliding back, further into the mirror. Slowly his face sunk under the rippling surface, Miyako's hand was sandwiched between the glass and Kens fingers. Her best friend stared at her from the other side of the glass, his mouth moved and though she couldn't hear the words, she knew what was said. 'Don't let go.' Her fingers ached from the continual pressure; she could feel his fingers slipping. "I'm sorry." She whispered. His hand slipped free.  
  
End chapter one  
  
Well? What do you all think? If you want me to continue tell me. 


End file.
